


Empty Seat

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Dust In The Wind [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Lost Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are in Heaven. With Jack in Chuck’s place Cas is left on Earth alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dust In The Wind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Sammy” Dean turned around to face his brother.

The brothers walked towards each other and embraced each other tightly. 

“I missed you” Sam said softly 

“I missed you too my baby brother.” The boys pulled away and looked over the edge of the bridge. They were together, and they’d never lose each other again. “It doesn’t feel the same without Cas.” Dean lamented 

“You remember Cas?”

“Course I remember. Once I entered Heaven all my memories came back. Wait. You’re surprised. If you had just remembered him you’d know I did, but no. You’re not surprised you remember Cas, only that I do. You never lost your memories. Did you Sam?” Dean said trying and failing to mask the light venom from his words.

“I can explain” Sam said defensively “I did forget. Cas put up walls in our heads to forget him, but I’ve had a mind wall before so mine wasn’t very stable, and it cracked after a year. Cas came to me and we decided it was safer to keep you in the dark. At least until we found a solution to the deal, which unfortunately doesn’t exist. Neither of us liked it, but it was the only way to keep you both alive.”

“Us both? He was protecting himself! He knew I loved him and erased my memories anyway! Even after I begged him to stop.” Dean’s voice faded as the fire died and the tears came

“Dean he wanted to go to you. But he knew if he did the Empty would take him, and you’d stop at nothing to get him back”

“Damn straight”

“That’s exactly his problem. He knew it was a fight you would not survive and he couldn’t be the cause of your death.”

“Son of a bitch knows me too well” Dean muttered “how is he? I assume he went to you after I died”

“He did. He actually was around a lot while you were still alive. He never left you Dean. He just stayed invisible. He never wanted to leave you. But yes after you were gone he moved into the bunker. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t alone he also probably thought it’s what you would’ve wanted him to do. He told me- he told me to tell you he loves you.”

Dean leaned into his brother’s chest and cried “if only I could say it back.”

Sam had no response. What could he even say? ‘He knows?’, ‘send a message’, ‘I’m sorry’. Nothing he could say would comfort his big brother. He wanted to lead him to Baby, but thought better of it. Dean didn’t need to be reminded of the empty seat Cas often occupied. He settled for putting an arm around his shoulder. The only thing he could do for Dean was be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas held Sam’s hunter’s funeral in the spot where they had held Dean’s. Cas was the only one present. He couldn’t stand to be near anyone at the moment, and nearly everyone they had known were already gone. Cas stood there crying long after Sam burned away. His brother was dead, and now he had no one left. 

He knew he couldn’t go to Heaven. With it being open there was no where he could go and be sure he wouldn’t see Dean. He wanted to go see his love, but knew it would send him to the empty and Dean would stop at nothing to get him back, and he’d end up stuck there as well, and Sam would be right there with him. He couldn’t let that happen to Sam and Dean. 

He stayed on Earth. He lived in the bunker for a few weeks, but it reminded him too much of the family he had lost. So he decided to use his grace to fix up Baby. She was over 90 years old, but Sam and Dean would want Castiel to drive her. 

Cas closed off the bunker leaving a key hidden for the next hunters to find the place and he drove. It would be faster to fly, but the Impala was the only thing he had left of his family. Also he didn’t have a destination. 

With his grace powering the car Cas didn’t need to stop for gas, and as he was an angel he didn’t need to stop for food, water, sleep, or anything a human would. So he for drove around the country aimlessly. It was a lonely existence, but it was all he could do. 

People would cast questioning looks at the sad man behind the wheel of a ‘67 Impala. But the angel paid them no mind. 

Years went by and Cas was still driving baby. He occasionally made stops to visit places where he’d fought side by side with his family, but he never flew again. The car was all he ever used his grace for now. 

Jack popped in on occasion to check up on his dad, and despite the happy-fine expression Cas plastered over his face he knew his dad was heartbroken. The heartbreak eased slightly upon receiving letters the brothers had written to him. Jack was occasionally the messenger, but he was a very busy being so he was often forced to send an angel instead. Jack always chose the archangel he resurrected from the Empty, Gabriel, because he was the big brother Cas was closest to and the one angel Cas still regarded as a brother. 

Cas never stopped driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this fic. I enjoyed writing it because it’s something I hadn’t tried yet. I appreciate any feedback you leave. Thank you for reading.


End file.
